falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Wally Mack
Glowing one |sex =Male |age =9 (during Growing Up Fast) 16 (during Future Imperfect) 19 (during Trouble on the Homefront and further quests) 29 (during Tunnel Snakes Rule!) |affiliation =Tunnel Snakes |role =Tunnel Snake |location =Vault 101 Fens Way station |quests =Growing Up Fast Future Imperfect Trouble on the Homefront Tunnel Snakes Rule! |family =Gloria Mack - mother Allen Mack - father Stevie Mack - brother Susie Mack - sister Stanley Armstrong - grandfather Beatrice Armstrong - aunt Mary Kendall - aunt John Kendall - uncle Christine Kendall - cousin Monica Kendall - cousin |alignment =Good (During Growing Up Fast and Future Imperfect) Neutral (During Trouble on the Homefront) |derived = |actor =Sean McCoy (young Wally) Jeff Baker (Future Imperfect) Craig Sechler (Trouble on the Homefront) |dialogue =CG02WallyMack.txt (Growing Up Fast) CG03WallyMack.txt (Future Imperfect) WallyMack.txt (Trouble on the Homefront |special = (Growing Up Fast) |aggression =Unaggressive Very Aggressive (Vault 106) |confidence =Cowardly Foolhardy (Vault 106 & Future Imperfect) |assistance =Helps friends and allies |hair color =Brown |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairBuzzCut HairChildMShort02 (Growing Up Fast) |head add ons=EyebrowM None (Vault 106 & Growing Up Fast) |height =1.00 |factions ='Trouble on the Homefront': MS16Vault101StatusQuoFaction Vault101TunnelSnakesFaction Vault 106: Vault106LunaticFaction Future Imperfect: CG03Faction CG03TunnelSnakesFaction Vault101Faction Growing Up Fast: CG02TunnelSnakesFaction |class =Villager RaiderMelee (Vault 106) |combat style=Default |GECK race =Caucasian CaucasianChild (Growing Up Fast) |baseid = (Growing Up Fast) (Future Imperfect) (Trouble on the Homefront) (Vault 106) |refid = (Growing Up Fast) (Future Imperfect) (Trouble on the Homefront) (Vault 106) |footer = Wally as a glowing one in 2287 }} |content2= |content3= }} Wally Mack is a resident of Vault 101 in 2277, and is a member of a greaser gang called the Tunnel Snakes. Background Born in 2258, Wally is the brains of the Tunnel Snakes. He doesn't talk as much as the others, but they listen to what he has to say when he does say something.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide He is one of the Lone Wanderer's peers in Vault 101 and is encountered throughout the Lone Wanderer's youth inside Vault 101. By 2287, Mack had traveled to the Commonwealth where he reestablished the Tunnel Snakes. Setting up their base of operations in Fens Way station, they discovered old radioactive waste barrels, with Mack believing that the gang could gain superpowers from them. Over time, Mack and the other Tunnel Snakes succumbed to radiation sickness, transforming into feral ghouls. Relationships During their formative years, the Tunnel Snakes harassed other students in Vault 101, even being bold enough to taunt the Overseer's daughter, Amata Almodovar. Butch DeLoria presumes to be the leader of the Tunnel Snakes, but Wally Mack might disagree if challenged. Wally is the son of Allen and Gloria Mack. Wally's siblings are Stevie and Susie. Butch DeLoria and Paul Hannon Jr. are Wally's friends and fellow gang members. Interactions with the player character ''Fallout 3'' Interactions overview Quests * Growing Up Fast: Wally attends the Lone Wanderer's 10th birthday party and takes part in discussions leading to the formation of the Tunnel Snakes. Wally makes fun of the Lone Wanderer's Pip-Boy, since he never wears his. Also, he makes fun of the Lone Wanderer's birthday party, saying that the party is for little kids and that on his birthday, everyone played Hunt the Mutant in the Atrium. He then notes that Lone Wanderer wasn't invited to his party. * Future Imperfect: On August 3, 2274, before the G.O.A.T., Wally and his friends are harassing Amata near the classroom. * Trouble on the Homefront: During the rebellion, Wally can be found living in the Lone Wanderer's old room. ''Creation Club'' Interactions overview Quests * Tunnel Snakes Rule!: Wally Mack (as a glowing one) must be eliminated in Fens Way station. Inventory ''Fallout 3'' ''Creation Club'' Notes * Wally Mack can also be found in Vault 106 as a hallucination in his Tunnel Snake outfit (along with the rest of the Tunnel Snakes) during the fight with the Survivor in the lowest level of the vault. * During Future Imperfect, Wally Mack appears to be somewhat resentful of being considered Butch Deloria's "follower" if he is called that by the Lone Wanderer. * Upon meeting him during Trouble on the Homefront, he strangely has switched to a different voice. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Wally Mack appears in Fallout 3 and in the Fallout 4 Creation Club content "Tunnel Snakes Rule!" Gallery Wally.jpg|Wally during Growing Up Fast Wally_Mack_FI.jpg|Wally, during Future Imperfect Vault 106 WallyPaulButch hallucination.jpg|Wally, Paul Hannon Jr. and Butch hallucination in the Vault 106 Category:Vault 101 characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Creation Club characters Category:Tunnel Snakes Category:Fallout 4 ghoul characters de:Wally Mack es:Wally Mack fr:Wally Mack ru:Уолли Мак uk:Воллі Мак